Can't Have You
by GF-221b
Summary: From the Revolutionary War on, England knew he couldn't have America. Songfic to 'Can't Have You,' by the Jonas Brothers. US/UK, random cameos from other countries. COMPLETE.


He just knew. The signs were all there. But he was a stubborn fool about it. They were friends, pals… brothers. When America suddenly contracted Schizophrenia, England went for the more belligerent side of him, just to spite America's better half. That might have been a mistake. They were already on shaky ground after America was 'freed…'

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you_

When there was a chance to make up, England so wanted to take it. But he couldn't help it. America had broken his heart, and there felt like there was no way to mend. He had _trusted_ America to be there always. And then America wanted freedom from him. Was it him? England knew he wasn't perfect… but it would hurt too much to take the blame…

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dyin' without your love_

_I'm beggin' to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

He didn't want anyone's help anymore after that… that war between him and the one he had loved so much. America hadn't known that. It was better that he didn't. Less painful for England if America didn't know that.

_Lookin' at the letter you that you left_

_[The letter that you left, will I ever get you back]_

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back_

_[ooh aahh, ooh ahh]_

_Dreaming about when I'll see you next_

_[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back]_

_Knowing that I never will forget_

_[I won't forget, I won't forget]_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I still don't deserve you_

It made him feel like he didn't deserve someone like America. And America seemed to flourish without him anyway. It still hurt to look at America… to see him walk by his house every once in a while. Even when they shook hands and went to war with Germany, things still seemed tense. At least in England's eyes.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah!)_

_I'm beggin' to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

He couldn't have America. America had proven that to him 150 years before, but England wanted it to go away, for them to be together again. But there was no wedding in the future for them, no hope that they could come together again. America had wanted his freedom, and that's what he got from England. There was no turning back now…

_So tell me what we're fighting for_

_Cause you know that truth means so much more_

_Cause you would if you could, don't lie_

_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left_

_To show you I mean what I have said_

_I know I was such a fool_

_But I can't live without you_

So here they were, World War II, fighting side by side against the Axis Powers, who, with Italy, seemed to be losing. America wanted to be a hero. He had been the hero so far, so England went along with it. But the Revolutionary War still scarred his heart. He wanted so hard for America to be _his_ hero. And he wanted to tell him that even more. Without it being a sarcastic remark in the presence of France and Russia and the other Allies. But England was proud, and so it never actually happened.

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dyin' without your love_

_I'm beggin' to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

_Yeah!_

So it was a shock to see America off by himself when the Allies meeting was over. He seemed far away, staring off into the distance. England felt that he needed to sit next to him, to at least talk about his scar. But pride was fighting chance within him, until his legs pushed him forward, and made him crouch down next to America, finally just letting him sit down and get comfortable. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other. If America had _ever_ enjoyed England's company…

_Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep)_

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up)_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_'Cause I'm dyin' without your love (Yeah!)_

_I'm beggin' to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice)_

_Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too)_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

"I forgive you," they both whispered when the silence became too much for them to bear.

They sat there, surprised at the outburst. But as they sat, they slowly came to terms with the past, and a smile could grace their lips at the memories before the Revolutionary War, still basking in the glow of each other's forgiveness and love.

~*~

_Ummm... Thanks for reading this? This is actually my very first fiction I wrote for _Hetalia_. and it's just taken me this long to get over myself and post it on FF._

_A review would be nice, but don't strain yourself~_

_~Ana~  
_


End file.
